He Knows the Winter So Roaring Cold
by EtreAlive
Summary: Post-Potter, all OCs
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiri**_

The teams had insisted on playing despite the torrential downpour, and that meant Kiri was forced to join. Scowling out at the grounds that were already starting to flood she pulled her wand out from the inside pocket of her jacket and pointed it at the sky. Instantly the rain seemed to stop in the little bubble around her, diverted to the sides instead. Kiri smiled - she'd been practicing her silent charms since summer - and began the muddy trek down to the quidditch pitch. It took almost twice as long as usual because of all the times she nearly fell, but at last she made it to the blissfully dry staircase beneath the stands.

Taking her place in the front row, Kiri settled herself in with her parchment and quill for keeping score. Those die-hard fans who had braved the weather to watch were all heavily bundled and almost all clutched umbrellas in their shaking hands, yet every one of them jumped to their feet and screamed wildly when the teams took to the field. The volunteer referee, a Hufflepuff fifth year, looked like he was regretting his decision to be there as he released the snitch and bludgers. Kiri sat forward in her seat as the intramural teams stepped onto the field; from her vantage point in the front row she could see Zannon's blond hair in the middle of the crowd on the left, his head tipped back in uproarious laughter like he so often was. She couldn't help but smile; it was one of the things she so admired in him, the way he managed to find something to laugh about even on the rainiest days.

The Hufflepuff boy threw the quaffle in the air the moment the teams mounted their brooms, seemingly eager to get things moving along. Both teams kicked off and took their respective positions, with Zannon opposing Trenton as beater. Trenton had talked Kiri into being score keeper, but she had to admit she didn't mind watching when the two of them went head-to-head like this; she had known Trent a long time and could tell this was by far when he felt most relaxed. From where she sat watching she could almost see a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trenton**_

As he soared around the pitch the wind and rain slapped his face until it was numb, but Trent didn't care. For this brief game he was free of the responsibility of his position in the upcoming movement, free of worry for his family. All he had to think about was winning the game. A bludger pelted toward his head and Trent rolled on his broom to avoid it. When he righted himself again he saw a grinning Zane from across the field, clearly pleased with himself. Trent whirled around on his broom and took off after the bludger. He caught up to it in no time, hovering near the goalpost where it had just smashed his Ravenclaw keeper's hand. Trent walloped the bludger with his bat, aiming directly toward Zane who, distracted by his chaser passing him with the quaffle, raised his bat too late. The bludger caught him in the stomach and Zane buckled over on his broom, dropping ten feet, obviously winded. Trent smiled, pleased with himself, and returned to the game.

Zane's team was already ahead by 20 points, but Trent saw his cousin and teammate, Katherine dodging two Gryffindors attempting to block and take the quaffle from her. She's deep into the opponent's territory, her long hair soaked and plastered to her face, but her eyes were set on the goal now only 20 feet away from her. Another bludger appears just in time for Trent to smash it toward two rings exposed. Katherine hurled the ball through the left hoop and punched the air, her many admirers cheering her on from the stands. Trent shot her a smile and immediately felt his shoulder erupt in flame; he had remained still for too long, Zane or his fellow beater had gotten their hands on another bludger.

"Medic," Trent shouted, his injured arm hanging loosely and painfully at his side as he did his best to fly straight toward the field near the stands where two Ravenclaws stood with wands ready to mend any and all broken bones.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kiri**_

Of course Trenton was injured already. Kiri couldn't help but roll her eyes; he'd always had a tendency to push too hard, whether it be running until he literally dropped of exhaustion or competing with Zannon over stupid things. Two Ravenclaws sprinted onto the pitch, one holding an umbrella and the other flipping frantically through a well-used copy of The Home Healer's Handbook they reserved just for these intramural games, where rules were lax and injuries common. Trenton landed awkwardly in front of them and clutched his arm like it was broken - which, Kiri realized with a mild jolt, it may have been. The Ravenclaws appeared to bicker about something for a moment before turning their attention to Trenton, the one holding the umbrella pulling out her wand. He pointed it at Trenton's shoulder and even from her place in the stands, Kiri could faintly hear a sickening crack as the bone painfully popped itself back into place.

"Bit mellow-dramatic, isn't' he?" a voice said on Kiri's left, making her jump. "If it was just a dislocation he could've fixed that himself." Zannon was there, hovering on his broom a mere two feet away from her, ignoring the game that continued to transpire out over the pitch. Kiri had been so absorbed in watching Trenton she hadn't even noticed him fly over. Her stomach flipped nervously and she blushed - thank God it was so cold, he probably couldn't tell that her already pink cheeks had turned even pinker.

"Remind me, wasn't that you who called for a 10 minute break last week over a twisted wrist?" The words slipped out before she had a grasp on them and Kiri bit her lip; her brain had an unfortunate tendency to turn to mush whenever Zannon was around. To her relief, he merely smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Wasn't sure you noticed, with your ex dogging you like a lost puppy," he said in an unusually somber voice. Kiri opened her mouth to reply, brow furrowed in confusion, when the whistle blew again from far below them and he zoomed off to rejoin his teammates in defending against the foul that had just been called.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trenton**_

Despite his gratitude for them volunteering their time to his game, Trenton couldn't help but feel annoyed by the Ravenclaws' bickering. He was in pain, and the took up a full minute arguing first over the best spell to use and then over who got to perform it. He ground his teeth to keep himself from swearing when they finally figured it our and repaired his shoulder, but it wasn't easy. And just a dislocation? Zane wasn't going to let this one go for a while. Annoyed with himself, Trent pushed off the soft grass with immense force, rocketing straight upward until he was 60 feet up, and threw himself furiously back into the game.

The next hour saw more and more rain, but it wasn't until the with bold of lightning that Kiri managed to flag him down. Tearing himself away from the game as he would only do for her, Trent soared over to where she sat, clearly shivering, in the stands.

"What?" he barked at her more harshly than he meant to. He reached his arm out and affectionately rested it on her soaking knees to make up for it, giving her a small, apologetic smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kiri**_

With the worsening of the weather, Kiri grew more and more numb. They had played through wind and rain before, even snow, but Kiri drew the line at lightening storms; the boys may not care about their safety, but she certainly did. Plus, she really hated thunder. She knew Trenton wouldn't be happy with her calling him away from the game and gritted her teeth at his gruffness, so it surprised her when he actually reached out to her with the ghost of smile.

"I know you want to beat him after last week," Kiri said, referring to Zannon's incredible 180 point comeback, "but at this rate we'll all be frozen and you'll be fried by nightfall." As if on queue, yet another jagged white-hot bolt lit up the sky as it hit the peak of Gryffindor Tower. She was pleased to see a flicker of surprise and nervousness cross Trenton's face, as if he had only just realized how bad the afternoon had turned out to be. A few silent moments passed between them while Trenton got over his stubborn will to beat his best friend, but eventually he conceded with a shrug and a frown, the best "you're right, Kiri" she was going to get out of him. As Trenton returned to play to inform his team, Kiri stood up shakily and summoned the Hufflepuff referee to call the game.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trenton**_

As he and the rest of the players landed heavily on the muddy ground, the fans who had not yet abandoned them for the warm castle flocked toward them, full of praise and jeers and advice for future games. Trenton disentangled himself from a group of second years who fawned over him and Zane, dodged the many suitors vying for Katherine's affection, and caught up to Kiri, already making her slow way back up the grounds. He smirked, knowing full well she was doing her best not to fall; she'd always been so clumsy, ever since they were kids.

"You know he's never going to let me live it down, calling off a match," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder just in time to keep her from slipping back down the muddy slope. He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe I'll say you demanded it, then he's sure to drop it." Trent smirked again as Kiri's face flushed scarlet; he loved them both, but the silly little dance between his best friend and half-sister exasperated him sometimes. Both were too nervous to admit they liked the other, which was on par for shy Kiri but extremely out of character for his loud mouth best friend. Still, it wasn't his place to interfere, so he satisfied himself with poking fun at the both of them for it.

Before she could protest as she always did, a grinning Zane ran up between them, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders while his broom floated along behind him. Kiri, apparently too preoccupied with her own thoughts to hear him coming, jumped so high she nearly fell over again. Zane scooped her into his arms at the last moment and Trent turned his head to hid his uproarious laughter at both of their flaming red faces. How Kiri couldn't tell that Hogwarts's most self-centered student had eyes for her, he would never understand. Her mumbled thanks and Zane's bashful acceptance were lost to another rumble of thunder, but with a gesture from Trent they hurried on toward the blissfully dry Entrance Hall. He pretended not to notice Zane's hand hovering protectively near the small of Kiri's back, waiting to save her again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kiri**_

The castle was warm and dry, but Kiri hardly noticed. Between her numbness and Zannon's presence her mind was essentially out of commission. The three of them tracked mud all the way to the dungeon steps and halfway down as they stiffly made their way back to the Slytherin dorms to change into clean, dry clothes. As they walked the boys bickered about eh score of the called-off match, apparently forgetting their score keeper was only a few paces behind them. Kiri peeled off her sopping jacket and the damp sweater underneath, until all that was left was the white button-up of her uniform. The dank air of the dungeon corridors froze her skin once more, but at least she felt ten pounds lighter.

"You in there?" Trenton's voice called her out of her thoughts of the warm shower waiting for her.

"Hmm? Sorry," she said with a sweet smile. Realizing they were already standing in front of the hidden doorway Kiri started. "Oh, right, the new password is 'ice wall.'" The stones slid apart to reveal the calming green light of the common room that had become her home. Hearing Trent scoff she called over her shoulder as she passed though the entryway, "the fifth year girl fancies herself a seer, predicts that's what will happen to the whole lake this winter." She turned to face them with a smile, holding up her soaked clothes. "Personally I think a flood is more likely. I'll see you at dinner," she trilled before skipping off happily toward the showers.


	8. Book 2 Chapter 1

_**Kiri**_

After an amazing 30 minute shower that nearly scalded her, Kiri piled her wet hair into a bun and, as it was a Saturday, pulled on some fleece leggings and a thick tee shirt on. They were comfy but warm, which, after that afternoon's miserable quidditch conditions, was all she really cared about. She slipped into some dry shoes and left her empty dorm, headed for dinner. She was preoccupied with turning her sweater sleeves right-side-out and pulling it on, so much so that she almost didn't notice the familiar messy blond hair she so adored, its owner perched awkwardly on the arm of the couch nearest the fire.

"Oh, hi," she said, startled at the sight of Zannon sitting alone, seemingly waiting for someone. She had assumed he went to dinner with Trenton after they changed out of their quidditch gear, but given how long she had spent in the shower and getting dressed Trenton must have left a good half hour earlier, and here was Zannon, sitting alone in the room with her. Kiri's cheeks felt hot, her stomach flipping nervously.


	9. Book 2 Chapter 2

_**Zannon**_

Zane had chatted absently with Trenton while the two of them put on dry clothes, but his mind was still back on the grounds. Specifically, the muddy slope where he had touched her for the first time. Sure, he had high-fived her when she miraculously passed an exam and tapped her repeatedly on the shoulder to get her attention when she was engrossed in a book, but today he caught her as she was falling, pulled her into his arms until there was more of them touching than not. He couldn't stop thinking about it, but Lord knew Trent would never be alright with it if he told him he liked one of the few females left in his life; Trenton was a closet chauvinist when it came to his loved ones, and Zane had a mile-long list of conquests. Not that Kiri would give him the time of day anyway, she was a prefect, too good for a class clown like him. She had only ever seen him as her half-brother's obnoxious best friend, never let herself get nearly as relaxed around him as she had been with James Potter. His stomach twisted at the thought of the boy who was still so clearly in love with Kiri, despite them having broken up half a year ago.

Pretending he couldn't find a shoe, Zane told Trent he'd catch up to him. Kiri didn't bother with makeup but she liked her showers, he knew she'd be a while. He busied himself with tidying up the tornado that was his closet, and when he thought enough time had passed he made his way out to the common room, trying to think of some excuse he could give later for ditching his best mate. He'd just settled on "I couldn't find you," weak as it was, when she walked into the room and all other thoughts left his mind. How was it that she could make fleece, the most irritating material in the world, somehow look good? She was messing with her sweater, trying to untangle it, and he couldn't help but smile a little. He'd never noticed the way she squinted when she was concentrating? When she finally got it over her head she noticed him and her eyes went wide, surprised. Her cheeks were pink, he noticed. Must've been a hot shower.

"Hey yourself," he shot back, grinning and rising to his feet. Possibly for the first time in his life, Zane felt at a loss for words. "I, uh, lost my shoe" he said slightly too quickly. "I mean, that's why I'm still here. Trenton went on ahead. Want to head to dinner?"

God, why did he have to be such an idiot, now of all times?


	10. Book 2 Chapter 3

_**Kiri**_

He wanted to walk to dinner, alone, with just her, and nobody else. People did that sort of thing all the time, it was no big deal, and yet Kiri felt like her heart was going to beat its way right out of her chest. They had been alone before plenty of times, but only for a few minutes at a time, and only because whoever else was with them had stepped away to find a book or grab another cup of tea. This time it was deliberate. Zannon had hung back to walk to dinner with her - she couldn't fathom why, but Kiri was almost certain he had done it on purpose. Maybe he was trying to make an effort for Trenton's sake, making nice with her to please his mate. Or, did he know about her not-so-little crush? Was he messing with her? No, Zannon wasn't one for subtlety, when he was fooling with someone it was painfully obvious to everyone in the room. Whatever his reasoning, Kiri was thankful for another few minutes with him. Especially after her mishap on the trek back up to the castle an hour ago... Falling had never been more enjoyable

_Oh my god, say something!_ She had been silent for way too long now, she probably looked like such an idiot. "Yeah, alright," she said in what she hoped was an offhand voice, but she couldn't help smiling a little. _It's just Zannon, you see him every day,_ she coached herself in an effort to slow her heart rate. With a nod toward the door leading to the dungeons, Kiri said "after you" and hoped he didn't notice the slight quiver in her voice.


End file.
